fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika Dragneous
Overview Mika Dragneous is the original Fire Dragon Slayer to have joined the Dark Guild, The Fraternity. Her primary magic is the Fire Dragon Slayer '''magic passed down to her from the '''Fire Dragon, Volcania '''who was her motherly figure up until 7/7/X777 when she abruptly disappeared. Mika is also able to use '''Re-Quip '''magic which was taught to her by her once close friend, Sparrow. Mika, from a very young age has been a hot blooded killer, showing no mercy to anyone who appeared on her large hit list. Appearance Mika is common to changing her attire to suit the circumstances of her job, but as with all the other members of The Fraternity, she will always have on her respective colour of cloak during the mission. The cloak that Mika has been given is a dark black colour, with a red collar that runs around each end of it, joining at the back and held together at the front by a golden button, which is a sign of her being part of the Masters personal squad. Often being described as incredibly beautiful, Mika has got a pale shade of skin that she has always kept in as good a condition as possible. She was emerald green eyes. Her hair is jet black with small hints of white at the tips of them, which extends down to her lower back. At 5 foot and 9 inches Mika is not a tall woman but she is however very nimble to manoeuvre and is surprisingly powerful despite not being as tall as some other fighters. Personality Mika has a fiery personality to match her magic, using her incredible beauty to her advantage and often being very flirtatious with her targets or guild mates to either gain trust or manipulate. Despite her forward advances Mika can be shy from time to time, however she often hides this as it would potentially lower her stance in The Fraternity and make her seem weaker than she is. Mika can be incredibly possessive when Natsu is involved, giving her a competitive and jealous side to her as seen whenever someone else expresses an interest in Natsu. This possessiveness was her initial reason for joining The Fraternity, turning her into a merciless killer when she was on a job, showing no sign of compassion or regret to anyone who she was directed at. Just because she is a known assassin, does not mean that she treats everyone coldly, allowing a kinder side to emerge when she is in her guild or moving around the town of Virkanes, the location of The Fraternity HQ. Mika tends to choose a simple approach to many situations, not wanting to over complicate things and therefore doesn't make many enemies within the guild. Mika also enjoys showing off her strength, often wanting to fight her guild mates or other contenders who challenge her. Magic and Abilities * '''Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Mika is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. The heat of her fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Mika's emotional state. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. She incorporates the flames she ignites into her fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of her blows. As such, Mika's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of her body. Mika's ability to eat flames gives her immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, and allows her to spew fire from her lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. She can even use her flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire she uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces.48 * Fire Dragon's Roar ': Mika's signature Dragon's Roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at her target.51 In X792, Mika's mastery over this spell allows her to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field.52 * 'Fire Dragon's Claw : Mika ignites her feet in flames,thereby increasing the power of her kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes.53 * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist : Mika engulfs her fists in flames and punches the target.54 * ' Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' : Mika rushes towards her target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying.55 * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn : Mika lights her entire body ablaze and head-butts the target at a high speed.56 * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame : Mika ignites both her hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow : Mika creates a stream of fire from her elbow, propelling her forward and increasing the strength of her punches.58 * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang : With her hand lit ablaze, Mika swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them.59 * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike : Grabbing her enemy and supporting her arm with her other, Mika blasts the foe at point blank range.60 * Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist : Mika rapidly punches her target, with her hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade ': Mika swipes her arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages her target. * '''Afterburner ': Mika uses this spell to grant her an incredible, yet temporary boost in power. It has similar effects, despite being multiplied almost 20 times, to the '''Fire Drive '''spell, which is merely the fire equivalent of Rouge's '''Shadow Drive. * Re-Quip: Mika uses this to change the armour she is using, often altering it to suit the direction of battle. Mika Dragneous.jpg